Don't Just Wave
by MysteryGal5
Summary: Betty sits at a booth in Pop's, staring out the window with no pressing thoughts running in her head. That is until a certain boy passes by and waves at her. (Betty x Jughead) (AU / OS)


**Wow. The fourth entry of ****_My "Failed" Love Life_**** series…even though none of you care about that.**

**PLEASE NOTE that I came up with this idea way back when I only saw season one and wrote it over a year ago when I watched season two of ****_Riverdale_****. I have not watched season three but, at this point, do I really want to? Just appreciate the cute AU where Bughead isn't a thing and then we can all go on with our days.**

**Happy Season Three Finale! (Even though I have not watched a single episode of season three).**

**_Copyright_**** \- I don't own these characters. I just wrote a cute story with them. **

* * *

Don't Just Wave:

"Did we really come to Pop's for a _salad_?" Betty asks her older sister. She didn't mean to sound as condescending as she did, but she just didn't understand why they were here, even during the circumstances that were right in front of their eyes. "I didn't even know they made those here."

Polly gives her younger sister the same condescending look that should've gone with Betty's question. She rests a hand on her growing baby bump just to get the message across that she's a pregnant woman (with _twins_, mind you) who has cravings - which Betty completely understands. She just doesn't see the connection between getting a salad and going to Pop's. Those two ideas belong in the two circles of a Venn diagram, and of course, Polly had to take up space where they overlap.

"It's for the babies," Polly explains.

"I'm sure the babies will like a good ol' burger and fries more than a pile of leaves," Betty suggests so that she can sneak some fries for herself.

"They might," Polly says, "but their mama, who has gained too much weight from this twin pregnancy, would like a salad."

"Can't argue with that."

Polly glares at Betty who returns a toothy grin. She turns on her heel and heads over to one of the booths to wait. She takes a seat on one of the cushions and scoots as close to the window as she can. The sun hits her face but the light sensation of heat warms her up and feels great. Once her eyes adjust, Betty looks out at the empty dirt roads, cracked concrete, and the dusty driveway. It's such a dull sight compared to the colourful kaleidoscope that Pop's Diner is with its neon lights and bright retro furniture.

Then, a contrasting figure walks through the colour. Betty's eyes look over in that direction and she sees Jughead Jones in his Serpent glory. He walks with large stances, working those torn denim jeans and a tight black tank top, all with a worn-out denim jacket tied at his waist, black sneakers, and his signature grey beanie on his head. His strides are captivating and Betty finds herself short of air and the need to tighten her ponytail to the point where her individual hairs are about to burst through her hair band and pop from her scalp. She just felt the need to look good so she could fit into the same universe as him.

_Wow._

She never thought that Jughead Jones could look so good and not even seem like he's _trying_ to. He presented himself like this was natural.

And when Jughead looks her way, all the air in Betty's lungs got sucked out and she feels her posture straighten all on its own. _How could he have done that without even trying?_

Then, Jughead waves at her. Betty's mind freezes and goes crazy all at once. She knows that she's supposed to wave back because that's what normal human beings do when someone waves at them, but at first, her hand doesn't listen to her mind. Finally, Betty opens one of her hands and does a little finger wave with a matching smile. However, she quickly closes her hand when she realizes that Jughead could see the crescent indents in her palm (even though he probably couldn't see them from that distance).

And then he's gone. It almost feels as if it that little second of time never happened. _Great. Now she'll just have to live with that moment inside of her head because it's definitely never going to leave._

Betty pulls her phone out of her pocket and sees a text from Veronica that was there since last night. She opens it now and sees that it's a simple "hey" but somehow still has a Veronica Lodge flare to it. Betty decides to text back, telling Veronica what just happened.

_B: Jughead just waved at me._

And with perfecting timing, Veronica texts back immediately.

_V: B, DON'T JUST WAVE_

_V: YOU SHOULD'VE SNATCHED THAT SERPENT BOOTY!_

Betty feels her cheeks redden like the tomatoes that are probably on Polly's salad and heat up. She didn't expect that kind of response but at the same time, she didn't mind getting it. Then, she cringes when Veronica starts sending a spam of snake emojis, kissing emojis, peach emojis, and motorbike emojis; all topped off with the #BugheadIsEndgame.

_B: I am blocking your number._

_V: Sorry, B, but just know this -_

_V: Old friends make the best boyfriends and even though relationships are work, they're worth it._

Betty feels a smile approaching her face. Relationships are tough work well worth it and if anything, she should've done more than just wave at Jughead. Not anything to the extent of _snatching that serpent booty_ but still, she should've done something more…

* * *

**(Looking back at this since I wrote it well over a year ago, this whole story is cringe but so is the show at this point. In that case, it's fitting).**

**Yes, something like this has happened to me in real life. If you want to read that or any other entries, go check out ****_My "Failed" Love Life _****on my Wattpad which you can access through my profile.**

**I would love to thank all of you for reading this story! Please tell me what you thought about it or just tell me if I should actually bother watching season three (I already made up my mind that I was going to boycott it, but who knows)****. Also, do not be afraid to request a story idea because I love writing what you guys want, granted that it's something that I want to write as well.**

**~ MysteryGal5**


End file.
